Casting
by Panquem
Summary: Korrasami. Korra trabaja en una estación de radio bajo el mando de Lin, el día de hoy tiene que lidiar con la tediosa rutina para realizar un casting. Aburrido y monótono hasta que aparece cierta chica de ojos verdes. Más Korrasami en camino ;)


14 personas habían pasado y apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Korra suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el teclado de la computadora.

-No es hora de dormir niña, viene el 15-

La morena gruñó al escuchar la voz de Lin, la jefa de planta, frotó sus ojos con fuerza. Detestaba los casting; decenas de personas hacían fila fuera de la estación durante horas para que su voz saliera en un maldito comercial. Escuchó la puerta de la cabina, suspiró profundamente y se colocó los audífonos. Frente a ella se encontraba una adorable chica ojiverde. Inconscientemente le sonrió, la chica le respondió de igual manera, se veía nerviosa. Preparó la consola y el programa en la computadora, le dio un golpe al cristal que las separaba para llamar darle la señal, levantó sus dedos para iniciar la cuenta regresiva y comenzar la grabación.

-Opal, casting perfume toma uno...-

 _-Demasiado dulce...no creo que quede...-_ Pensó la operadora frunciendo los labios; tres tomas después y la chica era escoltada hacia fuera.

-Número 16, ya casi terminamos niña-

-No me digas niña Lin- bufó molesta guardando los archivos de audio en el disco duro.

El siguiente era un chico alto de ojos ámbar, Korra le sonrió amable.

 _-Lástima que me he rendido con los chicos-_

Realizó el mismo ritual que había estado haciendo todo el día.

-Mako, casting perfume toma uno...-

 _-Voz masculina, no estaría mal...pero no es el correcto-_ El nombrado Mako tan sólo leía sin un ápice de sentimiento el guión, su cuerpo se encontraba rígido y al parecer incómodo- _como si lo hubieran obligado a venir-_

Apenas terminó su tercera toma y salió del lugar. La morena hizo una mueca de desagrado y esperó el siguiente casting.

-Dos más y terminamos niña-

-Agh, como sea Lin, le prometí a Naga que la sacaría hoy-

-No me interesa tu vida personal niña, número 17-

-También te quiero Lin-

Ojos verdes y juguetones, a diferencia del otro chico este se encontraba totalmente emocionado.

-¡Hola! Soy Bolin- La súbita presentación del muchacho casi provocó que Korra cayera de la silla- Lo siento, estoy emocionado- La operadora reacomodó sus audífonos, prendió su micrófono para que el ojiverde la escuchara del otro lado.

-Tranquilo chico- rió tratando de calmarlo- relájate y di lo que tienes en el guión-

-Claro claro, disculpa, ¿puedes decirme cómo le fue a mi hermano y a mi novia?- la ojiazul lo miró confundido- Lo siento, tan sólo veníamos a acompañar a una amiga nuestra pero terminamos todos participando en el casting-

-Entiendo- _Chico, me agradas pero me estás haciendo perder tiempo de calidad con mi mascota-_ No te preocupes por eso, nosotros los llamaremos si logran quedar en el comercial-

Bolin le sonrió arrugando con sus fuertes manos el guión, respiro un par de veces y comenzó.

-Bolin, casting perfume toma uno- se aclaró la garganta- mundo caótico, esencia inspiradora... relajante... Puedes tenerlo todo si así lo deseas, nueva fragancia Avatar State, ¿eres el elegido?-

Korra hubiera simpatizado mucho con Bolin si no fuera porque estaba empeñado en realizar más de tres tomas, Lin tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza de la cabina, los gritos del ojiverde resonaban en sus audífonos hasta que por fin el chico había soltado el micrófono y salido del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta gente?- susurró para sí riendo al ver el cristal manchado por las huellas de las manos de Bolin.

Esperaba el anuncio de Lin escuchando Jungle de X Ambassadors, se había recargado en su silla cerrando sus ojos disfrutando el ritmo hasta que escuchó por los audífonos que abrían la puerta de la cabina.  
 _-Al fin, número 18 y nos vamos-_  
Abrió uno de sus ojos sin dejar su posición y fue ahí cuando sintió que todo se movía en cámara lenta. La número 18 se trataba de una chica, la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su largo y negro cabello se mecía gracias a un viento inexistente, su caminar era seguro y llamativo.  
La pelinegra se colocó justo frente a ella y, lo que parecía ser una coreografía, sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que el coro de la canción. Korra sintió su boca secarse en ese momento, pero lo peor estaba a punto de pasar.  
-Hola, Soy Asami- _Mierda, su voz es perfecta -_ Siento el desorden que provocó Bolin, le apasiona hacer cualquier cosa-  
-¡ _Contesta idiota!-_  
-Lo siento, tenía música en los audífonos...puedes...¿puedes repetirlo?-

Asami le sonrió y las mejillas de Korra se tiñeron de un casi imperceptible color rojizo.

-Decía que, mi nombre es Asami y lamento el alboroto de mi amigo-

-Claro- rió tontamente quitándole importancia al asunto- Nos pasa siempre- _Eso, además de estúpido no es real-_

-¿En verdad?- Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas mirándola intensamente.

 _-Diablos, lo sabe-_ No, no es verdad- se rascó la nuca avergonzada pero a la vez feliz de que la chica sea alguien agradable- Lo siento, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando y estoy algo...mal de la cabeza ya-

Asami pareció meditarlo unos segundos para después sonreír jugando con su guión.

-Quizá pueda ayudarte con eso, si gustas podemos, puedo...-Gruñó incómoda y a Korra le pareció lo más adorable del mundo- ¿Quieres ir a cenar alguna vez?-

-Yo-

-¡Listo! terminemos con esto- la poderosa voz de Lin sonó en toda la cabina de grabación asustando a ambas chicas- Sato, eres la última así que adelante y mucha suerte, debo evitar que aquel chico me ponga una demanda por sacarlo a la fuerza- Y se fue tan rápido como apareció no sin antes hacer aquella seña con los dedos para que la morena supiera que mantendría sus ojos en ella.

 _-Demonios Lin, dame un respiro-_ Sonrió para sí, a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad y de pelear cada día, esa mujer la conocía mejor que ella misma- Muy bien, señorita Sato- sintió un vuelco en su estómago al ver las mejillas de Asami sonrojarse y sonreírle- Muéstreme lo que puede hacer-

No pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco por la sorpresa, a veces se mordía los labios e incluso otras observaba tan fijamente aquellos labios rojos que podía imaginarse el sabor que tenían.

Asami reía y le recordaba que había terminado sus tomas. Korra tuvo que parpadear varias veces, se escuchaba tan...sensual que estaba segura que sería la ganadora.

-Yo...- _Lin se enojará conmigo, pero valdrá la pena-¿_ Te molestaría realizar otra toma? el programa se atoró en la última parte y temo que esté cortado- y mostró su sonrisa más inocente.

-Por supuesto- y sonrió lentamente- Lo que sea para complacerte-

 _-Por Raava...-_

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper aquel cristal y hacerla suya en aquella cabina.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la cuenta regresiva cuando vio aquellos largos y delicados dedos desabotonar la camisa color rubí.

 _-¿Es...real?...Oh Espíritus...denme fuerza-_

Tenía la vista perfecta de aquellos par de-

-Calor-

Le tomó un par de segundos levantar la vista y se regañó así misma por ser tan obvia.

-¿Cómo?-

-La cabina no tiene ventilación, hacer calor aquí dentro-

 _-Esa sonrisa...estoy segura que me está coqueteando...es decir, ese escote es obsceno y...y...por dios...su ropa interior es negra...-_

-¿Estás lista?-

-¿Ah?- Su voz salió más aguda de lo normal- _Que vergüenza-_

-La grabación-

-Claro claro, adelante-

Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus manos se movían tratando de seguir el ritmo de su voz, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Korra sonrió cuando terminó la grabación, sus manos guardaron el audio en las carpetas correspondientes y aunque su mirada se encontraba en la computadora podía sentir el ardor que crecía en su rostro del lado derecho, la mirada de Asami no dejaba de observarla.

Se aclaró la garganta y regresó a verla- Hemos terminado, si lograste quedarte con el papel nosotros te contactaremos-

La ojiverde le sonrió y salió del lugar.

Korra se quedó quieta en su silla.

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?...¿dije algo malo?-_

Segundos después la puerta de la cabina de operación se abría y cerraba rápidamente.

-Tienes clima- Cerró sus ojos disfrutando el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo- Hace un calor infernal allá dentro-

-Sí...yo...tengo ciertos privilegios-

Asami sonrió sin abrir sus ojos, podía sentir aquella mirada azulada recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- susurró.

-Mi puerta- Se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de la operadora tan cerca del suyo- Tiene seguro-

Tan rápido como sintió aquellos labios en su cuello sus manos se aferraron a esos brazos marcados y fuertes.

Korra la empujaba contra la puerta ferozmente, sus manos recorrían su cadera y eso la excitaba, había encontrado el punto perfecto en su espalda baja y apretaba su trasero con fuerza. Se sorprendía la fuerza que tenía a pesar de ser más baja que ella, no pudo contener un gemido cuanto sintió que mordían su clavícula.

Se mordió los labios que no habían sido besados cuando aquellos brazos la cargaban y acomodaban contra el otro cuerpo y la mantenían entre ella y la puerta, enredó sus dedos en el cabello corto de Korra para alentarla.

Le excitaba muchísimo el verse atrapada de esa manera, su cadera no pudo evitar moverse contra el abdomen de la chica cuando sintió como su camisa se abría para darle paso a aquella boca insaciable.

Sus ojos se abrieron a pesar del deseo y ahogo un grito en su garganta al notar que la operadora la sostenía con un solo brazo para poder masajear sus pechos.

-Joder...-

-Korra, mi nombre es Korra-

-Ah...Asssami...-

Vio aquella sonrisa juguetona justo antes de que volviera a morder sus pezones sobre su ropa interior. Involuntariamente sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos y erráticos.

Korra estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar, podía sentir el ardor en todos los músculos de su brazo derecho, pero no podía detenerse.

Su mano izquierda serpenteo por aquel magistral cuerpo para llegar a sus pantalones, arrancó el botón y con cuidado de no arriesgar sus dedos por los movimientos salvajes que hacia la pelinegra sobre ella, pudo llegar hasta su ropa interior.

-Es..-

-Una tanga- respiró en su boca la respuesta.

Se mordió los labios al sentir la tela mojada. Sus ojos dudaron un momento.

-Hazlo, por favor- Los labios rojos de Asami mordieron su lóbulo izquierdo y su cadera reanudaba el movimiento.

Korra no dudó más y dos de sus dedos entraron la otra chica.

Asami cerró sus ojos por la sensación, sus piernas se aferraron con más fuerza a la cintura de la morena, su boca mordió y besó el cuello de Korra mientras sus brazos la pegaban más hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

La ojiverde tragó saliva y afirmo con la cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sobre los dedos de Korra que no había dejado de besar cada parte de su cuerpo descubierto; los dedos de Asami recorrieron su espalda y sus uñas rasgaban la tela de su playera.

-Korra...más-

Pudo sentir el cambio de posición, Korra se había agachado y ahora comenzaba a embestirla con todo su cuerpo.

-Oh...mierda...Korra...fuerte...¡ahí! justo ahí- Podía sentir los músculos de la ojiazul en todo su esplendor, su espalda se contraía, su brazo derecho seguía sosteniéndola y sus piernas se flexionaban provocando que su espalda chocara contra la puerta enérgicamente- Korra...Korra...aaahh más, más, por favor- Su cuerpo no sabía hacia dónde moverse, podía sentir el pulgar de Korra sobre su clítoris hinchado- _¿cómo diablos hacía eso?-_ Su cabeza se pegó contra la puerta y su boca se abrió intentando respirar, el clima había dejado de ser suficiente y todo su ser parecía incendiarse.

-Asami...Asami...no creo poder-

-Espera...aahh...ya casi...por favor...ya...ya casi- Sintió tres dedos entrando en ella, su pulgar no había dejado de atender su clítoris y su cuello era mordido ferozmente- Ahí...por Raava...Korra ya casi..¡aahh!- Su mano izquierda masajeó el brazo derecho que la sostenía y pudo sentir cada músculo y vena que sobresalía- Ssshh Korra ya...así...fuerte...más...más, oh Raava...aah aahh-

Una fuerte mordida debajo de su quijada y una embestida lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir como se elevaba al techo había sido lo necesario para llegar al orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se aferró al de Korra sintiendo las últimas oleadas de placer.

Korra retiraba sus dedos con cuidado y cambiaba su brazo derecho por el izquierdo, Asami pudo escuchar un respiro de alivio en su cuello, sonrió.

-Eres..muy...-Ese orgasmo le había robado el aliento- Fuerte para...tu estatura-

Sintió claramente como Korra fruncía el ceño.

-El tamaño no importa- Se alejó de ella para poder ver sus ojos y finalmente, después de todo este encuentro fortuito, poder saborear sus labios.

Sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra, mordían sus labios y arrancaban gemidos ahogados.

-Tienes razón- le respondió sin dejar de besarla.

Lentamente la colocaba en el suelo, las piernas de Asami apenas podían sostenerse en pie y a su camisa le faltaban un par de botones.

-Lo...siento- Asami sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía la morena, iba a contestar cuando un golpe seco en el cristal las hizo saltar a ambas.

Lin estaba del otro lado, sus manos se movían arriba y abajo y por su cara roja y venas sobresaliente pareciera que no estaba de buen humor.

-Demonios...- Korra reía nerviosa y hacia ademanes para que su jefa se calmara- Yo...- volteo a verla y si no fuera porque a menos de 4 metros la reencarnación de Vaatu se hallaba maldiciéndolas a ambas, Asami hubiera podido tomarla ahí mismo- Nos volveremos a ver-

Sonrió al escuchar su voz decidida, no era una pregunta.

-Más te vale, chica de la radio-

Esa tarde había recibido un sermón por parte de Lin sobre relaciones sexuales en el trabajo, había recibido su castigo con valentía porque esa misma noche, al mandar los archivos del casting a la empresa, se había quedado un minuto de más revisando los de cierta chica de ojos verdes y hermoso cuerpo.

\- Mundo caótico, esencia inspiradora... relajante... Puedes tenerlo todo si así lo deseas, nueva fragancia Avatar State, ¿eres el elegido?- Estuvo a punto de darle volver a reproducir cuando notó que duraba más que las demás grabaciones- Hey, chica la radio- Korra sonrió tontamente y miró a todos lados esperando que la dueña de aquella voz apareciese- Muero por besarte-

Su boca se abrió lo más que pudo y lanzó un rugido animal asustando a Naga.

No pudo dormir, ni siquiera pudo evitar tocarse cuando, desde su celular, repetía una y otra vez ese comercial.


End file.
